This invention relates to a device for adjusting the flexibility of a ski boot or the like article.
As is known, there is formed at the top end of the shell of a ski boot made of a plastics material a cut whose edges are held together by straps or crosspieces which span the gap transversely and in practice will stiffen the region of the boot affected to create a very rigid footwear structure.
Where the user wishes to have more flexibility in his/her ski boots, he/she will remove the crosspieces, thereby the cut edges can be brought closer to each other and provide a degree of flexibility in the boots.
In a prior patent application (Italian Application No. 22,142 B/79, filed on July 19, 1979 by the same Assignee), an insert is disclosed which can be inserted in the cut whenever the original stiffness condition is to be restored, that is the condition provided by the crosspieces.
While the above approach has proved acceptable in principle, it has the important drawback that the amount of flexibility cannot be adjusted at will, since it only affords a boot having maximum flexibility or alternatively being completely rigid.